Wireless communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. Many companies, organizations, and individuals are becoming increasingly reliant on wireless and mobile communications. For example, many companies issue employees wireless devices, such as cellular phones, a Blackberry®, personal digital assistants (PDA), laptops, evolution data optimized (EDO) cards, multi-mode devices, and other wireless communications elements. Frequently, individuals and organizations depend on communications to carry on conversations with other individuals, perform business activities, and send files, email, information and other data, for sharing voice and data.
When an individual begins working with a new organization or job, it may be days or weeks before a new wireless device is obtained from a wireless carrier for use by the individual. In many cases, this waiting period is extremely frustrating to the individual that needs the device. Many times wireless communications are so important or necessary for an individual and organization that a user may use a personal wireless device despite the personal cost and inconvenience. If the individual is unable to use a personal wireless device, other less convenient, means of communication must be used.
Additionally, organizations experience changing needs that are difficult to meet. For example, the organization may lose or gain numerous employees at any given time requiring that new numbers, identifications, or services be added or deleted for existing or inactive devices. In other cases, an individual may need new features, such as increased wireless minutes, caller identification, and conference calling in order to properly carry out assigned responsibilities. Waiting for the wireless service provider to make the requested changes to add, delete, or modify services may be frustrating, time consuming, and expensive for many users deterring the organization from more effectively using wireless devices. The organization may also forego making changes that would better suit the organization's needs because of the overall cost.